


You Can Run

by Fire_Song_Queen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Song_Queen/pseuds/Fire_Song_Queen
Summary: "That's cute, You think you can hide."





	You Can Run

A/N: Based off of a prompt from the-moon-dust-writings, "That's cute, you think you can hide." I have no claim to Fairy Tail and even less to its characters. No matter how much I wish it was otherwise I doubt that I have that much creativity in me.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The heat of the sun was held back by the shade of the tall trees. There were birds singing their songs, quieter now that it was closer to midafternoon rather than morning. Rustling was heard as quick steps fell onto fallen dried leaves. Through the trunks of trees, a figure could be seen, their hair a flag behind them as they ran.

  
Not too far behind this figure was another, larger being, moving at a slower pace. He had a grin, showing off the sharp canines that sit in his mouth. The large male paused for a moment, allowing the smaller female to gain more ground. He counted to 100 in his head as he waited and soaked up the sunlight that peeked through the foliage.  
He knew that she wasn't going to be able to run forever and would attempt to hide. But, he also knew that she would have no luck escaping him. As he reached 100 he stood back up straight and rolled his shoulders. His head went back as he took in the scents around him. Closing his eyes when he found hers, he savored the scent of strawberries and stardust. Lightning danced across his skin and he let out a loud roar announcing that he was to give chase.

  
She was panting as she feet hit the ground hard sending shocks up her legs. She knew that she would have to find a place to rest and hide soon. She stopped behind a tree to catch her breath and closed her eyes she focusing on her surroundings. She knew that she would never be able to match his senses and would have to be extra careful. She almost laughed when she heard water rushing in the distance. She quickly straightened and headed in that direction hoping that she would be able to throw him off her trail. When she found the source of water she looked around to see if there was a narrower area. Not spotting one she unclipped her whip and swung it, pushing her magic into it making the length expand, she wrapped it around a thick limb and swung across the turbulent waters.

  
Just as her feet touched the ground she heard him roar and knew that she needed to move faster. She moved straight for the trees, looking around as she did, hoping to find a place that would hide her from her hunter. The moment she was to give up hope she found the perfect place. With vines hanging down from the thick branches and many leaves to provide cover. Without a second thought she gripped the vine closest to the trunk and started to climb into the branches. As she settled high up and against the trunk between two branches, she heard the crackle of lightning in the direction of the river.

  
As his roar dies down he took off, following where her scent led. Stopping at one tree briefly as she must have as her scent was stronger there. He could hear and smell the fast paced fresh water not far from where he was and his eyes lit as he knew the direction she went. He walked to the river when he saw it thru the trees and stood on the grassy bank. He searched as she had and found that she stopped in one spot before her scent vanished. A chuckle shook his large frame. He shook his head and let his lightning envelop him as he directed it to the opposite bank. The air crackled as the lightning settled and he took off in the direction of her scent.

  
As her scent got stronger his pupils turned into slits and the static around him grew. His instincts pushing him to move faster, to claim his treasure. His blood pounded through his veins, lightning danced across his skin as he got closer. She was here, every part of him could sense her, he could hear her heart beat and smell her sweet scent. He looked up and caught a glimpse of her golden hair.

"That's cute, you think you can hide." He grinned up at her.

She pushed herself tighter against the trunk even as she shrugged, "I had to try. Besides you haven't caught me yet, Sparky." She smiles brightly at him as she starts to climb the tree into the higher branches.

He growls at her and starts to climb using the vines as she did before. "You know that you can't get away. I always catch you, Blondie."

She looks down at him glaring, "You're blonde too, Jackass."

"You really shouldn't stop when I'm chasing you," he pauses for a moment "Blondie" she says with a smirk. "You also should know that those panties of yours look awesome on that ass."

A blush creeps over her skin as she uses a vine to move onto the other side of the tree. "You are such a pervert!" She calls out to him.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true babe."

She reaches as far as she can go up and starts looking around for another route. "Damn it" she says softly under her breath.

"What's wrong Blondie, are you stuck?" She could hear the laughter in his voice. "I told you, you couldn't hide from me." He is soon on the opposite side of the trunk from her. He leans around it and gives a full grin as he reaches over and takes hold of her wrist. "Caught ya, Blondie."


End file.
